Confession
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: Summary: Hanya berputar pada perjuangan Soonyoung menikung pacar sepupu keparatnya dan usahanya menyatakan cinta. Kwon Soonyoung/ Lee Jihoon/ Hoshi/ Woozi/ Soonhoon/ Hozi/ Slight! Jicheol/SVT fic DLDR!


**Confession**

 **©2017**

 **Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon—and others(although, mereka Cuma numpang nama)**

 ** _AU!_** **Romance, Lilttle 'bit Humor(maybe)**

 **T**

 **Oneshot**

 **[Warning!OOC, Typos, Plotless, Boys Love, Shounen-ai]**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon terpekur ditempatnya, menatap lembaran novel yang sejak 15 menit lalu bertahan pada halaman 123. Netranya memang menatap buku, tapi pikirannya terpecah. Jihoon sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya memenuhi otaknya, tetapi Soonyoung didepannya sudah mulai terganggu, _sepertinya._ Pemuda tampan itu berdecak, lantas merampas novel yang Jihoon genggam tanpa minat.

"Jika kau hanya ingin melamun disini, lebih baik aku pergi." Pemuda itu menghela napas, menatap Jihoon yang terkejut ditempatnya. Sedikit gelagapan saat mendapati pemuda tampan itu mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

Pemuda Lee itu lantas cepat-cepat menyusul Soonyoung, menahan ujung kemeja yang pemuda itu kenakan."Ma-maaf, apa aku membuatmu marah?"

Soonyoung melenggos, berdecak malas sebelum berbalik menghadap Jihoon. Mematai bagaimana pemuda manis itu kini terlihat gugup sekaligus takut mentapnya."Sebegitu suka?"

Jihoon mengernyit ditempatnya, sedikit bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan Soonyoung. Belum sempat Jihoon bertanya lebih lanjut perihal pertanyaan Soonyoung, pemuda tampan itu sudah lebih dulu menyela.

"Jika tidak mau putus, ya tidak usah putus."Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya."Memang benar aku yang memintamu memutuskannya, tapi bukan berarti kau harus terpaksa menerimaku juga 'kan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, a-aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa? belum bisa melupakannya? Lantas bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya jika kau tidak berusaha membuka hatimu? Choi _sialan_ itu bahkan langsung menggaet Jeonghan _hyung_ sehari setelah kalian berpisah, kasarnya; kau hanya satu dari sekian serep yang Seungcheol siapkan."

Jihoon diam, yang dikatakan Soonyoung adalah fakta. Tajam memang, tapi Jihoon tidak berhak marah sebab itu benar adanya. Dia hanya serep, selingan diantara selusin simpanan Seungcheol. Menjadi salah satu yang beruntung karena mampu bertahan 6 bulan; lebih 12 hari, mengalahkan rekor sebelumnya yaitu sekitar 4 bulan. Jihoon tahu Seungcheol main belakang, Jihoon paham ia dipermainkan. Tapi apa ini sepenuhnya salah Jihoon sedang Seungcheol adalah pihak yang paling bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dirasakan lelaki manis itu? benar, ini salah Seungcheol. Ini salahnya sebab Seungcheol adalah manifestasi dari kesempurnaan. Dikaruniai wajah tampan saja sudah membuat Jihoon sesak, apalagi dengan semua prestasi juga kekayaannya? Jihoon bisa _sekarat._ Dan Jihoon benar-benar sekarat saat Seungcheol secara perlahan mulai mendekati dirinya sampai ketahap kencan, menjalani hari-hari yang menyenangkan dan membuat Jihoon terjerumus dalam kubangan konyol bernama cinta berkat mulut manis penuh racun milik Seungcheol. Semua nampak begitu indah dipermukaan— tatapan iri dari siswa lain bahkan bukan sesuatu yang istimewa lagi— tetapi bukan berarti Jihoon menutup mata. Bukan satu dua kali pemuda manis itu mendapati Seungcheol _flirting_ dengan beberapa gadis atau pemuda populer lainnya dan bukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan ketika ponsel Seungcheol dipenuhi berbagai pesan kasih sayang yang Jihoon jelas ingat tidak pernah mampir ke ponselnya. Jihoon hanya pura-pura tuli, pura-pura buta dan pura-pura bisu. Tidak pernah berkomentar atau sekedar menegur Seungcheol sebab pemuda mungil itu tahu benar, disini Seungcheol-lah yang memegang kendali. Salah bertutur kata saja mungkin dapat merubah _mood_ lelaki itu, merubahnya menjadi iblis paling kejam yang siap mencampakkan Jihoon kapan saja dia mau; _dan Jihoon tidak mau dicampakan_. Jadi, selama Jihoon diam, Seungheol akan tersimpan aman dalam genggamannya.

.

.

Tetapi agaknya, semua itu berubah setelah Kwon Soonyoung menyerang.

Pemuda tampan yang baru-baru ini Jihoon sadari keberadaannya itu menaruh hati padanya. Sejak pertemuan perdana mereka di ruang serbaguna sebelum festival musim panas tempo hari, Soonyoung langsung menetapkan bahwa Jihoon harus menjadi miliknya. Sempat terkejut sebab si Mungil itu telah menjalin hubungan dengan senior yang ternyata masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengannya, Choi Seungcheol. Tetapi, mungkin karena faktor _gen_ , baik Seungcheol maupun Soonyoung memiliki ke absolutan mutlak. Bagi pemuda itu, apapun yang telah menjadi targetnya harus menjadi kepunyaannya. Masa bodoh dengan Seungcheol, _toh_ kakak sepupunya itu juga punya banyak simpanan. Seperti kata pepatah, ' _mati satu tumbuh seribu_ '. Seungcheol punya lebih dari selusin _Jihoon_ _lain_ yang dapat dijadikan mainannya.

Lelaki penyuka _dance_ itu jadi rajin menyambangi ruang musik juga perpustakaan demi melihat sosok mungil Jihoon yang menyendiri disana. Bukan satu dua kali Jihoon memergokinya dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa menyengir saat Jihoon mulai terganggu dan menanyakan maksud dari aksi 'penguntitannya'. Dan mulai saat itu juga Soonyoung gencar mendekati Jihoon, bahkan tanpa sungkan merusuh saat Jihoon dan Seungcheol mendapat kesempatan kencan atau berduaan. Tidak pernah absen dari sisi Jihoon, termasuk saat lelaki mungil itu terpukul berat pasca memergoki Seungcheol yang bermesraan dengan Kang Yerim, si Seksi dari tingkat 1 yang namanya melambung berkat bentuk tubuhnya yang menyerupai model _Victoria Secret_. Berakhir dengan Jihoon yang tertidur dalam dekapan hangat Soonyoung di ruang kesehatan setelah lebih dari 1 jam menangis tanpa suara—terlalu malu untuk menyuarakan tangisnya sebab Soonyoung masihlah orang asing dalam kamus dunia Jihoon—dan mengelak habis-habisan sebab Soonyoung menertawakan wajah berair Jihoon yang katanya jelek sekali. Mencoba menghiburnya dengan mampir ke _game center_ atas traktiran lelaki tampan itu sepulang sekolah. Tanpa sadar menerima kehadiran Soonyoung dalam dunia mungilnya dan melabeli kedekatan mereka dengan _tittle_ teman—walau untuk hal ini Soonyoung tidak setuju; lelaki itu ingin lebih dari sekedar teman dan Jihoon hanya _mesem_ sebagai balasannya. Menenelan bulat-bulat setiap cercaan serta doktrin tentang betapa _bajingannya_ seorang Choi Seungcheol yang sering kali diterimanya dari Soonyoung tetapi sekali lagi, Jihoon hanya diam.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, Ji. Putuskan saja Seungcheol _sunbae_ , mencintai si Brengsek itu hanya akan sia-sia." Ujar Soonyoung suatu hari setelah berhasil menenangkan Jihoon yang kembali mendapati ponsel Seungcheol telah penuh oleh pesan-pesan yang menyakitkan mata; menurut Jihoon.

"Mudah mengatakannya Kwon, tapi aku masih menyukainya." Balasnya lirih, menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Soonyoung yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedikit aneh memang, lelaki mungil itu adalah pihak yang paling mantap mendeklarasikan bahwa hubungan diantara dirinya serta Soonyoung hanya sekedar teman, tetapi jika disuguhkan pemandangan bak potongan adegan sebuah drama begini siapa yang percaya? Seungcheol sendiri sampai bingung yang dipacari Jihoon itu Soonyoung atau dirinya?

"Tapi lelaki itu sudah lebih dari sering menyakitimu, bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan jika suatu hari kau mendapatinya berumbu dengan orang lain." Soonyoung menjawab asal, sedikit kesal sebab 2 bulan masa pendekatannya dengan Jihoon hanya berhasil mendapat _tittle_ teman dari lelaki mungil itu. Soonyoung hanya ingin Jihoon berhenti menutup mata dan segera berpaling padanya. Soonyoung memang menyukai sisi lugu Jihoon yang menggemaskan, tetapi bisa begitu membenci sifat lugu itu yang membuat Jihoon mudah dipermainkan _pun_ ketidakpekaannya yang dapat membunuh Soonyoung pelan-pelan. Sungguh, Soonyoung sudah kelewat sering memberi _kode_ , sudah lelah mengekspresikan rasa sukanya. Tetapi agaknya Jihoon tidak—belum menyadarinya. _"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu, Ji?"_ tanyanya lirih, mengamati bagimana netra Jihoon yang berkedip penuh antisipasi. Tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati setitik rona yang tertoreh dipipi bak kanvas milik Jihoon. Tanpa sadar mendekatkan paras mereka dan mempersempit sekat udara diantara keduanya, menyatukan kening untuk mencoba menyelami lautan tanpa dasar pada netra masing-masing. Lelaki tampan itu menghela napas gusar, bergerak menghapus jarak demi menyatukan sepasang kurva miliknya pada milik Jihoon.

Hanya kecupan singkat, tidak lebih dari 3 detik tetapi berhasil mematikan seluruh saraf ditubuh Jihoon. Merutuki kinerja motoriknya yang tiba-tiba macet bahkan hanya untuk menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dan Soonyoung. Sedikit meremang sebab lelaki tampan itu menggeram dengan suara rendah, mengacaukan seluruh inderanya saat Soonyoung kembali mempertemukan paras mereka. Kali ini dalam pagutan yang riuh dan basah. Jihoon merasa sinting saat Soonyoung tanpa ampun menyesap serta menggigit belah bibir bawahnya. Tanpa jeda menginfasi rongga mulutnya dengan lidah lihainya. Soonyoung gila, dan Jihoon lebih gila sebab debaran itu jelas terasa saat Soonyoung memagutnya. Masing-masing dari mereka sadar ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka, tetapi baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon merasa konyol sebab ensensi yang mereka bagi layaknya ciuman pertama, canggung dan mendebarkan .

Ciuman itu berakhir, Jihoon memilih menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya dibahu Soonyoung ketimbang menanggung malu—lebih dari ini—jika Soonyoung mendapatinya merona.

"A-apa yang—"

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kau menikmatinya 'kan?"

"Bedebah mesum, ini perpustakaan bodoh!" Jihoon menggerutu, lebih-lebih saat melihat ekspresi _lempeng_ ; tanpa dosa yang ditunjukan Soonyoung.

"Lantas, kau ingin aku melakukannya di mana? Koridor?"

"Sekali idot, tetap idiot. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa masuk sekolah ini padahal kapasitas otakmu kurang dari pas-pasan."

"Anggap saja ayahku adalah pemilik sekolah," kilah Soonyoung asal, Jihoon ber- _facepalm_ ria."Aku juga heran, kenapa kau masih menolakku sementara kau jelas menyukaiku?"

Jihoon diam, lebih memilih lepas dari kungkungan Soonyoung sebelum melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan." _Well,_ kau dan kepercayaan dirimu..."

"Yak, Lee Jihoon..."

.

.

.

Keningnya berkerut sedang mata sebentuk biji bunga matahari itu makin menyipit, memastikan penglihatannya sebelum bergerak untuk menindak lanjuti. Disana, di meja sana, duduk seorang Choi Seungcheol bersama lelaki lain yang sudah jelas itu bukanlah Lee Jihoon—segera dikonfirmasi dengan fakta panjang rambut serta tinggi badan. Baiklah, tindakan apa yang sebaiknya Soonyoung ambil? Labrak atau untit? Inginnya Soonyoung _sih_ labrak, karena tangannya sudah benar-benar gatal sebab dengan tidak tahu malu Seungcheol mengecup punggung tangan Jeonghan—lelaki tadi, yang Soonyoung tahu betul adalah malaikatnya sekolah—di depan umum. Tetapi, alih-alih bergerak masuk dan memukuli Seungcheol sebagaimana rencananya, Soonyoung malah menekan tombol _speed-dial_ diponselnya. Menunggu dengan sabar bunyi _ttut ttut ttut_ sebelum berganti dengan suara sengau seseorang diujung sana.

 _'_ _Ada apa?'_

"Kau sakit?"Soonyoung mendadak lupa, suara sengau Jihoon terlalu menyita perhatiannya.

 _'_ _Tidak, sama sekali.'_ Lalu disusul suara bersitan cukup keras.

"Yakin? Apa aku harus kesana?"

 _'_ _Kau menelfonku hanya untuk ini? Jika tidak ada yang penting aku tutup.'_ lagi, Jihoon membersit.

"E-eh, tunggu! Kau pasti tidak percaya, Ji. Aku melihat Seungcheol _sunbae_ sedang makan siang bersama—"

 _'_ _Jeonghan_ sunbae _'kan?Aku sudah tahu. Jadi kau menelfon hanya untuk ini?'_

" _Kau_ tahu?"Jeda sesaat." _Kau_ tahu dan _kau_ membiarkannya?!"

 _'_ _Datang kerumah, akan kuceritakan.'_

"Kenapa harus kerumah?"

 _'_ _Datang saja. Pastikan kau membawa makanan manis dan seporsi jjajangmyun ya? kutunggu!'_

.

.

.

"Kami putus,"Ujar Jihoon kalem diantara kunyahannya, menelan gumpalan terigu itu sebelum lanjut menyuapkannya lagi ke mulutnya, sisa saus tercecer di sekitar bibirnya dan Jihoon memilih mengabaikannya sebagaimana dia mengabaikan Soonyoung yang tersedak di depannya.

"Serius?" Tanya Soonyoung saat berhasil sembuh dari acara tersedaknya."Putus? _kau_ dan si Brengsek itu?"

" _Yup!_ "

Ah, pantas saja. Jadi itu bukan ilusi saat Soonyoung tanpa sengaja menangkap sisa air mata di wajah Jihoon? Pantas anak ini menyuruhnya membawa makanan manis dan _jjajangmyun_ , sedang patah hati _toh._

"Kapan?" _Sungguh_ , Soonyoung tahu jika tidak seharusnya dia tersenyum disaat-saat seperti ini, tapi mau bagimana lagi? Dia sudah kepalang senang mendengar Jihoon akhirnya memutuskan Seungcheol.

"Kemarin, sepulang sekolah—dan Soonyoung, berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

"Seperti apa?" Soonyoung menggoda, memilih memutari meja kotatsu Jihoon untuk berakhir duduk disamping pemuda manis itu.

"Se-seperti... _ugh!_ " Tidak tahan lagi, lelaki tampan itu segera memeluk Jihoon. Tanpa sungkan menjilat sisa saus yang tersisa disudut bibir Jihoon sebelum lanjut melumat bibir itu. Jihoon menggeram tertahan, tangannya segera mendorong dada Soonyoung saat dirasa lelaki itu kelewatan.

" _Wah.."_ Jihoon terengah, kembali mendorong Soonyoung saat lelaki itu malah berlanjut mengecupi permukaan wajahnya.

"Dengan ini kau tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menolakku, benarkan?" Tanya Soonyoung girang, mengabaikan decakan Jihoon saat ia kembali mencuri kecupan dipipi berisi itu."Benarkan, Ji?"

" _Hm.._ "

.

.

.

"Hanya apa? belum bisa melupakannya? Lantas bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya jika kau tidak berusaha membuka hatimu? Choi _sialan_ itu bahkan langsung menggaet Jeonghan _hyung_ sehari setelah kalian berpisah, kasarnya; kau hanya satu dari sekian serep yang Seungcheol siapkan. Ck, sudahlah."

"Tunggu," Ujar Jihoon saat Soonyoung kembali berbalik untuk pergi. Lelaki tampan itu diam tetapi tidak berbalik menghadap Jihoon."Kwon, aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu sebelum kau pergi."Jihoon hanya melihat lelaki itu mengedikkan bahu, seolah memerintahkan Jihoon melanjutkan perkataannya."Pertama, aku tidak terpaksa menerimamu, _okay?_ Karena memang aku merasa _kau_ belum mengatakan sesuatu yang terkait dengan _ketersiediaanku_ menjadi kekasihmu, _benar_?"

"Kedua, aku memang belum sepenuhnya melupakan Seungcheol-hyung sebab dia cinta pertamaku, tapi tidak bisakah aku mencobanya lagi? Apakah sesulit itu untuk membantuku sedikit lagi agar aku bisa jatuh cinta lagi? jatuh cinta padamu, mungkin?"

"Okay!" Soonyoung tiba-tiba berseru, mengagetkan Jihoon yang sempat merenung ditempatnya. Lelaki mungil itu lantas mematai Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepannya."Okay, kau menang, Ji! Kau menang!"Lalu membawa Jihoon kedalam pelukannya, mengecup bibirnya sebentar sebelum kembali memeluknya.

"Aku heran, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang keras kepala dan egois sepertimu? Ini membuatku terlihat seperti seorang masochist." Gerutu Soonyoung pelan.

"Mungkin karena kau memang masochist atau... idiot barangkali?"

" _But, well._ Menjadi idiot dan masochist untukmu sepertinya bukan masalah." Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas."Sepertinya aku juga butuh meluruskan satu hal disini."

"Apa itu?"

"Jadi, Lee Jihoon-ku sayang. _Pretty babe-_ ku, Mungil-ku, kesayangannya Soonyoung, _cutie—"_

"Stop, Soonyoung. Berhenti disana, kau membuatku terdengar seperti hewan peliharaan."

" _Sorry,_ Ji. _I can't help it 'cause_ —astaga kau itu imut sekali. Pokoknya, kau benar-benar harus jadi pacarku, Ji. Aku bisa sinting kalau kau menolakku setelah pembicaraan yang panjang ini. _So, be mine please?_ "

" _Sure_ , Soonyoung. _I'm yours."_

" _Finally!"_ Pekik Soonyoung senang, membawa tubuh Jihoon berputar-putar dalam pelukannya. Beruntung bagi Jihoon, setidaknya halaman belakang sekolah tidak seramai biasanya. Sedikit mengurangi rasa kesalnya sebab Soonyoung dengan tidak tahu malu memeluk dan sesekali mencium bibirnya. Biarlah, biarkan Soonyoung bersenang-senang. Ini balasan Jihoon atas perjuangan Soonyoung selama ini.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo? How do you do? Baik pan?**

 **Haha, baru pertama kali ini ane upload 2 ff sekaligus. maklum, kemarin-kemarin kena writer block akut, mangkanya begitu sembuh(?) langsung nulis 2, well nggak sepenuhnya 2 karena yang satu remake project, hehe:'v**

 **But, ane pikir ini cukup buat balas dendam karena 2 bulan kebelakang ane sama sekali nggak upload ff.**

 **Jadi, begimana? Jelek ya? atau mungkin kurang puas sama akhirannya. Bodo amat, ane udah kelewat gondok waktu nulis ini. Bingung mau kek gimana alur ini biar jalan. Minta saran temen juga malah bikin makan ati, sepat banget gue. Pokoknya kalo ada yang merasa nggak puas langsung tutup, jangan ninggalin review dalam bentuk** ** _bash_** **atau apapun. Gue nulis apa yang gue suka, jadi jangan pada rempong okay?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sincerely, Alph_**

 ** _Magelang, 23 April 2017_**


End file.
